Mi Amigo Invisible
by bars-9
Summary: One-Shot Invadidos por el espíritu navideño, los Cullen organizan un intercambio anónimo de regalos. Bella tendrá que arreglárselas para sobrevivir a Alice y Emmett en modo navideño, mientras Edward encuentra la ocasión perfecta para hacerle un regalo.


_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer por lo que a historia original ni los personajes (no, ni siquiera Edward) me pertenencen._

MI AMIGO INVISIBLE

_Invadidos por el espíritu navideño, los Cullen organizan un intercambio anónimo de regalos. Bella tendrá que arreglárselas para sobrevivir a Alice y Emmett en modo navideño, mientras que Edward encuentra la ocasión perfecta para hacerle un regalo sin que ella pueda protestar._

* * *

Apreté con suavidad el timbre de la mansión Cullen pero, en lugar del tradicional "ding-dong", sonó una especie de versión timbre-polifónica del Jingle Bells. Alcé las cejas y miré a Edward, interrogante. Él tan solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a murmurar un "Alice" apenas audible.

Y como si el pequeño y diabólico duendecillo hubiera sido convocado, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un borrón negro se abalanzó sobre mí antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada más. Cuando consideró que su abrazo del oso había alcanzado un nivel de espachurramiento aceptable, Alice se apartó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa radiante bailando en sus labios.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Bella! – exclamó con su voz cantarina.

Me llevé una mano a la garganta, tratando de recuperar mi voz tras el abrazo asesino de Alice. Me esforcé por corresponder a su enorme sonrisa, pero tan solo conseguí dibujar una mueca nerviosa; el hecho de que la pequeña duende se encontrara en un estado de sobreexcitación máxima, muy por encima del habitual, no solía significar nada bueno para mí.

- Feliz Navidad Alice.

Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al interior de la casa. Detrás de mí, Edward nos siguió silenciosamente. No pude contener un pequeño grito de asombro al ver el enorme árbol de navidad que adornaba el gran salón de los Cullen. Miré a Alice con la boca abierta.

- Eso… ¿eso es cosa tuya? – pregunté señalando el gigantesco pino. No me cabía en la cabeza como alguien tan pequeño como Alice podía ser capaz de decorar algo tan… _monstruoso_.

Ella sonrió llena de orgullo pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, algo casi tan monstruoso como el pino navideño de los Cullen apareció detrás de Alice.

- ¿No irás a quedarte con todo el mérito? – le preguntó Emmett, ceñudo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- La mayor parte de la decoración es cosa mía – dijo ella. La mirada apremiante de su hermano la obligó a puntualizar su explicación- Aunque no he podido evitar que Emmett añadiera su toque artístico.

El aludido esbozó una enorme sonrisa y señaló hacia la parte más alta del árbol. Seguí con mi mirada la dirección que marcaba su brazo y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir que allí arriba no habían colocado la tradicional estrella dorada de cinco puntas; en su lugar se encontraba un horroroso ángel deforme de cerámica. Parecía una de esas figuritas que los niños de preescolar les regalan a sus mamás por el día de la madre.

- Supongo que tus capacidades artísticas revelan tu verdadera edad mental – comentó Edward maliciosamente.

Como toda respuesta, recibió un sonoro puñetazo por parte de su hermano. Alice puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a ignorar a ambos.

- ¿Tienes hambre Bella? – me preguntó, tomándome de la mano con la intención de llevarme hasta la cocina – Esme y yo hemos estado preparando pavo… es eso lo que los humanos cenáis en Navidad, ¿verdad? – me miró por unos segundos con ojo crítico y frunció el ceño – aunque quizás nos hemos pasado con la cantidad…

- Bella ya cenó en casa de Charlie – intervino Edward.

Le sonreí aliviada. Temía el banquete para veinte personas que Alice seguramente me habría preparado. Conocía de sobra su afición por hacer las cosas a lo grande.

- Siempre arruinando las cosas divertidas – murmuró más para sí misma que para nosotros – Por lo menos habréis traído lo que os pedí, ¿verdad?

Edward señaló los dos paquetes envueltos en papel de vistosos colores que traía. Desde el sofá, Emmett gritó con entusiasmo:

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Regalos, regalos, regalos! ¿Podemos empezar ya?

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa. Entre el ángel deforme y su desmedida ilusión por los regalos navideños, cada vez tenía más claro que la edad mental de Emmett no podía superar los cinco años. Alice sin embargo no pareció encontrar divertido el comportamiento de su hermano ya que gruñó y le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

- No Emmett, todavía no podemos empezar. Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los demás.

- Eso no es justo – se quejó – Vamos Alice, ya sé que tú me regalas a mí así que puedes dármelo ya. Seguro que a los demás no les importa.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada pero su hermana gruñó de nuevo.

- No, Emmett – dijo tajante – Además la gracia del amigo invisible es precisamente que es invisible así que no andes fastidiando la sorpresa

Esta vez fue Emmett quien gruñó. Volvió la vista hacia el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canal a una velocidad vertiginosa con expresión enfadada.

- De acuerdo – murmuró finalmente – Pero sigo diciendo que no es justo.

La hora siguiente resultó ser extremadamente agobiante. Edward trató de escabullirse conmigo a su habitación con el fin de buscar algo de paz, pero Alice nos lo impidió alegando en un falso tono melodramático que la Navidad era un día para pasarlo en familia. Por lo tanto, tuvimos que aguantar la incesante palabrería de Alice sobre temas varios y los vanos intentos de Emmett para que su hermana le dejara abrir su regalo.

Cuando finalmente Carlisle entró por la puerta, seguido por el resto de la familia, estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre él en señal de agradecimiento por librarme de esa tortura. Por suerte pude contener a tiempo mis absurdos instintos, fruto por supuesto de la desesperación. A mi lado, Edward suspiró con alivio al tiempo que Emmett se levantaba rápidamente del sofá.

- Bien, ya estamos todos. Alice, ya puedes darme mi regalo.

- ¿No se suponía que esto era el amigo invisible? – preguntó Rosalie enarcando una ceja.

- Se suponía – corroboró Alice malhumorada – Pero Emmett tiene la extraña afición de intentar reventar todas mis sorpresas – se sentó a los pies del gigantesco pino navideño y nos miró a todos con expresión severa – Así que si alguien más sabe algo, ya sabe que puede hacer.

Por la mirada envenenada que le dedicó a Edward, quedó claro a quién iba dirigido especialmente el comentario. Él se limitó es esbozar su perfecta media sonrisa y se pasó un dedo por los labios, como dando a entender que estaban sellados.

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tú sabes quién me regala a mí – afirmé. Él asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa torcida de sus labios. De repente, la curiosidad me atacó - ¿Quién?

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente. Apretó los labios firmemente en un intento por controlar la risa que pugnaba por salir.

- ¿No puedes esperar unos minutos más para averiguarlo? – susurró con su voz aterciopelada, inclinándose sobre mí.

Puede que no tuviera su útil habilidad para leer los pensamientos de los demás, pero por el tono meloso que había utilizado y la mueca triunfante que exhibía, yo ya tenía una ligera sospecha sobre _quien_ era mi amigo invisible.

- Vale Alice – habló Emmett mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana. El resto le imitamos, formando un círculo a los pies del enorme árbol – Yo tengo información privilegiada pero por deferencia a ti me la guardaré. A cambio, ¿puedes empezar por mí?

Todos suspiramos con desesperación y rogamos para que Alice aceptara la petición de su hermano de modo que estuviera calladito durante el resto del intercambio de regalos. Sin embargo, ella esbozó una sonrisa maléfica que indicaba todo lo contrario.

- No, Emmett. Seguiremos un criterio racional y no tus simples caprichos. Lo haremos por orden alfabético.

Emmett gimió. Eso significaba que él sería de los últimos en recibir su regalo, solo por delante de Esme, Jasper y Rosalie… y que Alice sería la primera.

- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo por razón de fecha de nacimiento – intervino Esme en tono conciliador.

Alice gruñó pero pareció darse por vencida ya que preguntó:

- ¿Vampírico o humano?

- Humano por supuesto – Emmett me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa – De lo contrario Bella se quedaría sin su regalo.

Le devolví la mueca irónica y a mi lado Edward se tensó imperceptiblemente y un gruñido sordo y bajo brotó de su pecho. Emmett echó la cabeza hacia atrás con despreocupación y soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Entonces creo que sin lugar a dudas el primero soy yo – habló Carlisle - ¿Quién es mi amigo invisible?

Edward me miró para infundirme ánimos, lo que provocó que todos los demás fijaran sus ojos sobre mí. No pude evitar sonrojarme. Emmett se metió el puño en la boca en un vano intento por esconder sus carcajadas y mi sonrojo se desvaneció al instante, sustituido por el enfado; por lo visto encontraba muy gracioso que me tocara hacerle un regalo a mi _suegro_.

Tomé el paquete que me tendía Edward y se lo entregué a Carlisle con vacilación.

- No sé si es exactamente tu estilo… - dije mientras sus largos dedos retiraban el papel de regalo.

Carlisle finalmente desenvolvió el paquete y mostró a todos una elegante corbata de tonos sobrios. Me sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

- Charlie me ayudó a elegirla – dije a modo de excusa.

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Dile a Charlie que debería ponerse corbata a menudo. Tiene muy buen gusto para elegirlas.

Me relajé imperceptiblemente al sentirme aliviada tras la aprobación de Carlisle. Mientras tanto Jasper, el siguiente en edad según el orden cronológico humano, pedía su regalo. Carlisle, su amigo invisible, le ofreció un paquete rectangular y considerablemente mayor que el mío. Al abrirlo y descubrir lo que contenía, alzó la mirada maravillado hacia su padre.

- ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

A mi izquierda Emmett alzó el cuello intentando descubrir en qué consistía el regalo. Jasper nos mostró que se trataba de una prenda, una chaqueta de corte militar y aspecto antiguo.

- Es del uniforme del ejército confederado. Auténtica – volvió sus ojos hacia Carlisle y preguntó de nuevo - ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

- Casi cuatrocientos años de existencia permiten que uno consiga contactos de todo tipo.

La siguiente en la lista era Esme, que recibió de parte de Jasper un gracioso delantal con la inscripción "Para la mejor mamá del mundo". Todos estallamos en carcajadas cuando Esme se lo probó y aseguró que lo usaría la próxima vez que tratara de preparar comida humana para mí.

- Vale, vale, esa fue buena Jasper – se hizo oír Emmett entre nuestras risas - ¿Pero dónde está el regalo de verdad?

Su hermano le propinó un puñetazo y murmuró algo que sonó a un insulto malsonante. A pesar de ello, sacó otro paquete que entregó a Esme.

- ¿Otro más? – preguntó ella mientras rasgaba el papel que lo cubría

- Ése es el regalo de verdad – aclaró Jasper, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Emmett – Conté con la ayuda de Edward, por supuesto.

Esme descubrió que se trataba de un cd y no necesité más explicaciones para averiguar que Edward se había prestado a grabar sus composiciones al piano, las preferidas de su madre. Me pregunté si entre ellas se encontraría mi nana.

No tuve sin embargo mucho tiempo para detenerme en mis cavilaciones ya que el siguiente en recibir su regalo era Edward. Sobra decir que al ser mi miembro favorito de los Cullen su regalo es el que más curiosidad despertaba en mí, pero al averiguar que Rosalie era su amigo invisible esa curiosidad se incrementó notablemente.

Su imponente hermana le tendió un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en un sobrio papel azul marino. En cuanto Edward lo retiró con sumo cuidado me asomé por encima de su hombro para ver de qué se trataba: un ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta con encuadernación de lujo pero austera.

- Vaya, Rose… - dijo Edward en voz baja, ensimismado analizando los detalles de la cubierta – Es… vaya – repitió dándole la vuelta al ejemplar. Levantó la mirada hacia su hermana - ¿Es…?

- Edición de 1895, sí – confirmó ella.

Edward continuó unos instantes más absorto en el análisis de su regalo.

- Gracias, Rose. No es el tipo de regalo que me esperaría de ti…

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y le interrumpió antes de que concluyera su frase.

- Supongo que es lo más adecuado para ti teniendo en cuenta tu excesivo melodramatismo y tus tendencias suicidas.

No pude evitar revolverme incómoda cuando Rosalie mencionó el episodio en Volterra, que desde luego no entraba dentro de la categoría de "cosas-agradables-en-las-que-a-uno-le apetece-pensar-el-día-de-Navidad". Sin embargo el comentario no pareció afectar a Edward, que esbozó una media sonrisa burlona. Al contemplar la máscara de indiferencia que lucía Rosalie comprendí al instante que no se trataba de un intento por remover viejas heridas, sino más bien de su particular manera de pedir disculpas.

El momento fue interrumpido por la impaciente voz de Emmett.

- De acuerdo, el minuto de fama de Edward ya pasó. Es el turno de Rose.

- Emmett, ya sabemos que eres tú el amigo invisible de Rose – intervino Alice con tono burlón – Dale su regalo de una vez.

Emmett se levantó con gesto misterioso y se ocultó tras del árbol de navidad. Desde detrás de las enormes ramas y los extravagantes adornos, su voz nos llegó lejana y ahogada:

- Rose, prepárate para el mejor regalo de tu vida. El más espléndido, genial, maravilloso, único…

Edward resopló y con tono impaciente cortó su retahíla de sinónimos del adjetivo "estupendo".

- Cuanto antes le des su regalo, antes podrás abrir el tuyo.

El truco pareció funcionar ya que antes de que mis débiles ojos humanos pudieran darse cuenta, Emmett había abandonado su escondite detrás del pino y se encontraba delante de Rosalie con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

- Rosas para mi Rose.

Una ahogada carcajada se escapó de mi boca. Emmett en modo romántico era una de las cosas más patéticas y graciosas que había visto en mi vida. De todos modos su intento de juego de palabras debió de parecerle adorable a Rosalie a juzgar por como sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y como sus ojos, habitualmente duros y fríos, brillaban de manera inusual.

- Gracias Emmett.

- La tarjeta – urgió él, señalando con la cabeza una pequeña cartulina roja que sobresalía entre las flores.

Rosalie tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y su sonrisa se acentuó al leer lo que Emmett había escrito en ella. Edward, que por descontado ya conocía su contenido, puso los ojos en blanco.

- Léela en alto.

Ella pareció reticente pero finalmente aceptó su petición.

- Vale por una noche de pasión desenfrenada con Emmett "Gritarás-mi-nombre" Cullen – recitó en voz alta. Su nariz se arrugó al leer el alias con el que Emmett se había auto-bautizado.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa de auto-complacencia y pude notar cómo se hinchaba de orgullo. Luché de nuevo por contener mis risas. Si Emmett en modo romántico era gracioso, en modo seductor resultaba desternillante. Enfrente de mí, Jasper entrecerró los ojos con malicia y dibujó una mueca burlona de venganza.

- ¿Y dónde está el regalo de verdad, Emmett?

La expresión complacida de Emmett se transformó al instante en una mueca indignada.

- ¿Te parece que una noche de sexo salvaje conmigo no es un regalo _de verdad_?

El brazo de Edward, que desde el inicio de la velada rodeaba mi cintura, se tensó a causa del comentario de Emmett. Frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos dorados sobre su hermano antes de hablar con un tono mezcla de enfado y exasperación:

- De veras Emmett, sería preferible que te ahorraras los _detalles_.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de contraatacar.

- Olvidaba que en esta casa aún quedan vírgenes. De acuerdo, me reservaré mis comentarios fuera del horario infantil.

Vale. Debería haber visto esto venir. Pero no lo hice. Llevaba ya más de dos horas en casa de los Cullen y Emmett aún no había hecho un comentario jocoso sobre nuestra vida íntima, sexual o como quieras llamarle. Por lo tanto estaba prevenida, debería saber ya que un comentario gracioso "made in Emmett" de tipo sexual sobrevolaba nuestras cabezas, a punto de cernerse sobre nosotros. Con el tiempo había aprendido a no tomar las bromas de Emmett demasiado en serio, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser siempre tan… _explícito_?

En cuanto su boca pronunció la palabra _vírgenes_, mis mejillas se colorearon de un intenso tono rojo. Sobra decir que ese tipo de reacciones físicas involuntarias solo contribuían a aumentar mi nivel de vergüenza.

La reacción de Edward no fue tan pacífica. Su brazo soltó de inmediato mi cintura y se encogió perceptiblemente, como preparado para lanzarse sobre su hermano en el momento en que éste decidiera hacer alguna alusión más a su virtud, la mía o la de cualquier otro inocente más.

Emmett no se inmutó en absoluto ante la posición claramente ofensiva de Edward.

- Lo siento – se disculpó sin el menor signo de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí y su expresión burlona no se relajó ni un ápice – Olvidaba que hay señoritas delante.

Edward gruñó y relajó los músculos de su cuerpo. Volvió a envolverme con sus brazos en un gesto protector y permaneció callado, aunque apretando fuertemente sus labios como señal de su indignación.

Emmett olvidó rápidamente el enfado de su hermano en cuanto Alice le entregó su regalo.

- ¡Oh Dios Alice! – exclamó remarcando cada palabra - ¡Eres la mejor!

Se volvió hacia su pequeña hermana y le dedicó lo que yo llamo el genuino abrazo del oso. Sabía exactamente como se sentía: los brazos espachurrando las costillas, la sensación de no poder respirar… sí, definitivamente Emmett era el único capaz de dar un verdadero abrazo del oso. Alice contaba con la ventaja de no necesitar respirar y la imposibilidad de que su hermano le rompiera algún hueso con sus muestras excesivas de cariño.

Cuando Emmett decidió que el nivel de aplastamiento de su abrazo demostraba con creces lo agradecido que se sentía, liberó a su hermana y nos mostró a todos el videojuego que ésta le había regalado.

- ¡Es el Guitar Hero! – exclamó con entusiasmo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Alice - ¿Trae Satisfaction? – ella asintió con una sonrisa por lo que Emmett fingió tener en sus manos una guitarra imaginaria y comenzó a cantar a voz en grito – I can't get noooooo satisfactiooooon…

Alice dejó que berreara durante unos segundos más antes de cortar su versión/destrozo del clásico de los Rolling Stones.

- Está bien Emmett, ya has tenido tus momentos de fama. Ahora es mi turno – esbozó su clásica sonrisa adorable - ¿Quién es mi amigo invisible?

Esme resultó ser la afortunada. Y digo la afortunada ya que, aunque sus gustos por lo general son demasiado caros para mi mísera paga de estudiante no emancipada, Alice es bastante fácil de contentar y sobre todo muy, muy agradecida. Bastaron unos bonitos zapatos de tacón de un diseñador del que yo no había oído hablar nunca pero que por lo visto a Alice le chiflaba, para que la pequeña duende se lanzara sobre los brazos de Esme y no parara de decirle que era la mejor del mundo.

Cuando el desmedido ataque de agradecimiento de Alice disminuyó de intensidad y Esme pudo deshacerse de su pegajoso abrazo, llegó el turno del regalo de la única humana. Es decir, yo. En cuanto Esme se descubrió como el amigo invisible de Alice, por simple descarte pude comprobar que mis sospechas sobre la identidad de mi amigo invisible eran ciertas.

Edward sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño paquete y me lo tendió al tiempo que me regalaba una perfecta sonrisa. Me removí inquieta y de repente me sentí algo incómoda. Consideraba aquel momento bastante íntimo aunque a Edward no parecían importarle las miradas de toda su familia, ni la mueca burlona de Emmett, ni siquiera la exasperante sonrisa de Alice que, por supuesto, ya sabía qué contenía mi regalo.

Estiré una mano temblorosa para tomar el paquete.

- Apuesto a que estás disfrutando de esto mucho más que yo – murmuré.

Como toda respuesta, su sonrisa se acentuó aún más.

Retiré con cuidado el papel para descubrir una cajita cuadrada de poco grosor. Fruncí el ceño al comprender que eso solo podía contener una cosa y que ese algo significaba desembolsar una considerable cantidad de dinero. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando al abrir la caja contemplé una delicada gargantilla coronada por una pequeña piedra brillante en forma de lágrima.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo y le miré.

- Creo que esto entra dentro de la categoría de regalos caros que explícitamente te pedí que no me hicieras.

Esta vez fue él quien me miró ceñudo.

- Al contrario – dijo, tomando con cuidado la gargantilla. La colocó delante de mi cuello y con delicadeza la enganchó por detrás – Es una de las joyas de mi madre. Una baratija.

Nadie de los presentes comentó nada al respecto, pero Emmett soltó una extraña tos que, sospechosamente, sonó parecida a algo así como "diamantes". Miré a Edward entornando los ojos y él a su vez le lanzó una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

- No le hagas caso. Créeme, no me he gastado nada de dinero.

Acaricié la piedra en forma de lágrima. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era preciosa. Alcé los ojos para mirarle de nuevo.

- Supongo que tendré que creerte. Gracias.

Edward sonrió antes de posar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

No pude recrearme en nuestro pequeño momento romántico ya que la voz de Emmett rompió la mágica atmósfera.

- Menudo regalo más ñoño. Estoy seguro de que yo lo podría haber hecho mucho mejor.

Edward enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó con ironía – Me pregunto cómo.

La sonrisa de Emmett se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados y no pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda de arriba a abajo. _Aquella_ era precisamente el tipo de sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para mí.

- Oh, muy fácil – comenzó a hablar lentamente, saboreando cada palabra – Estaba deseando que me tocara ser el amigo invisible de Bella. De hecho tengo un libro en mi habitación que hace tiempo que quiero regalarle.

- ¿Qué clase de libro?

Emmett no pareció asustarse ante el tono amenazador que destilaron las palabras de Edward, ya que sin borrar su enorme sonrisa continuó hablando.

- "Posturas que practicar para gente flexible".

Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se carcajearon en cuanto Edward se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Esme tan solo se limitó a pedirles que no rompieran nada y pude ver como una chipas de diversión brillaba en los ojos de Emmett por haber sido capaz de provocar la furia de Edward.

Por mi parte, tardé unos segundos en que mi mente procesara las palabras de Emmett. Cuando por fin lo hice, abrí los ojos con sorpresa justo al tiempo que mis mejillas se ruborizaban al instante. Todavía me sorprendía la rapidez con la que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante situaciones embarazosas.

* * * * *

Aún no alcanzaba a comprender cómo, pero Alice se las había arreglado para que Charlie accediera a que yo pasara la noche del día de Navidad en casa de los Cullen. Supuse que unas cuantas súplicas, unas sonrisas y unas miradas de cordero degollado habían bastado para que el corazón de Charlie se ablandara.

Suspiré. Algún día tendría que preguntarle a Alice como conseguía manejar a mi padre a su antojo. Sospechaba que esa información podría resultarme muy útil.

- ¿En qué piensas? – susurró Edward en mi oído. Sus brazos ceñidos en torno a mi cintura me sujetaban contra su pecho.

Suspiré de nuevo al notar su aliento gélido acariciar la piel de mi cuello.

- Me preguntaba cómo se las arregla Alice para que Charlie haga siempre lo que ella quiere.

En la penumbra de su habitación pude ver como esbozaba una rápida sonrisa.

- Alice puede ser muy persuasiva.

- Ya lo había notado. Creo que es algo típico de esta familia.

Edward rió suavemente. Estrechó su abrazo y con delicadeza dejó caer sus labios sobre mi cuello. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar más plenamente de la sensación de sus labios trazando un camino invisible desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula. Aquello era una especie de dulce tortura y por más vueltas que le diera no lograba comprender como Edward era capaz siempre de parar en el momento preciso, en ese en el que mi salud mental comenzaba a resentirse y mi voluntad brillaba por su ausencia.

No había manera humana, nunca mejor dicho, de minar su determinación y su estricto autocontrol. A veces, pero solo a veces, deseaba poder tener el descaro y el desparpajo de Emmett para formular mis deseos en voz alta. Pensándolo bien quizás él podría echarme una mano… apreté los ojos con fuerza y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro.

No, definitivamente pedirle consejo a Emmett sobre cómo seducir a Edward no era buena idea. A no ser que quisiera cometer una especie de suicidio familiar, exponerme a sus bromas constantes durante el resto de la eternidad no parecía una idea demasiado apetecible. Y podía estar segura de que la eternidad no sería suficiente para Emmett si se trataba de reírse de mi vida sexual.

- A veces… - comencé a decir. Traté de construir la frase en mi mente pero la manera en que Edward ocupaba su tiempo sobre mi piel no ayudaba a concentrarme – A veces me gustaría ser tan persuasiva.

Los labios de Edward detuvieron su camino. Alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos dorados sobre mí. Exactamente _así_ de persuasiva me gustaría ser.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sabía que en ese momento deseaba con más intensidad de la normal poder leer mis pensamientos. Sonreí levemente y por un momento me sentí extrañamente poderosa gracias a mi pequeña disfunción mental. Que mis pensamientos trabajaran en una frecuencia diferente a la del resto de las personas tenía sus ventajas.

Me acerqué más a su oído.

- Ya sabes… hay ciertas cosas que mi amigo invisible se niega a regalarme.

- Bella… - comenzó a decir.

Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación y no me apetecía en absoluto escucharlo. En lugar de eso, comencé a trazar una línea de besos sobre su mandíbula para llegar a su mejilla y a la comisura de sus labios. Me detuve unos segundos antes de llegar hasta su boca. Entreabrió un poco sus labios, solo lo justo para no dejarme profundizar el beso lo suficiente.

No era necesario que dijera las palabras en voz alta. Sabía de sobra que aquello era una negativa.

- ¿Ni siquiera por ser Navidad? – lo intenté de nuevo.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- Oh vamos, Edward – dije tratando de sonar medianamente sensual. O por lo menos algo que se le pareciera. Lo único que conseguí fue un quejido frustrado – Este año me he portado bien. Nada de saltos en acantilados, ni de carreras en motos, ni de atraer la atención de vampiros rastreadores.

Su actitud tensa pareció relajarse a causa de mi comentario. Rió suavemente antes de inclinarse sobre mí y besarme, como siempre marcando él el ritmo y la intensidad. En el momento en que mi cabeza comenzaba ya a dar vueltas se separó de mí con los ojos brillantes y pude comprobar con placer que _al menos_ su respiración estaba agitada. Aunque no tanto como la mía.

- Sabes que no se trata de eso, Bella.

Me deshice como pude de sus férreos brazos y me separé unos centímetros de él, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho con actitud indignada.

- A veces pienso que solo despierto en ti un cierto tipo de apetito – murmuré con tono sombrío.

Edward se carcajeó y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de nada más, sus brazos se encontraban de nuevo alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios se movían contra mi oreja.

- Si de verdad fuera así, ¿crees que haría contigo esto?

Atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes, con delicadeza, y comenzó a hacer algo con la lengua que debería ser ilegal. Cuando sus labios descendieron hacia mi cuello me recordé mentalmente que no debía hiperventilar. Demasiado tarde. Mi boca ya se había abierto inconscientemente, en busca de una dosis extra de oxígeno.

Cuando terminó con su pequeña demostración, se irguió y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque tampoco se puede decir que me hayas dejado comprobarlo a fondo.

Sonrió y me besó la frente con ternura.

- Eres incorregible.

- Y tú indestructible – murmuré con el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes que mi autoncontrol no es infalible – su expresión seria se transformó en una sonrisa torcida antes de añadir – Aunque en el momento en que le pidas consejo a Emmett sobre cómo seducirme, me enteraré.

Se tocó la frente sin borrar su sonrisa y yo fruncí aún más el ceño. Supuse que lo decía en broma pero ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que yo podría pensar seriamente en esa posibilidad. En una especie de ataque de locura momentánea, la idea de pedir ayuda a Emmett me pareció por un instante muy atractiva.

Suspiré con fingida pesadumbre.

- Supongo que si lo que quiero es una noche de pasión desenfrenada tendré que pedírselo a Emmett.

- Si lo que quieres es que tu novio destroce a su hermano con sus propias manos entonces sí, tendrás que pedírselo a Emmett.

Sonreí al notar un cierto deje celoso en su voz por debajo del tono burlón. Me acurruqué contra su pecho y cerré los ojos.

- Feliz Navidad, Edward.

Sus labios rozaron suavemente mi frente.

- Feliz Navidad, Bella.

* * *

Quería hacer algo ligero y divertido pero creo que hacia el final se me fue el humor y me quedó algo meloso. De todas formas no seáis malos conmigo, es mi primer fict Twilight =)

Se aceptan regalos en forma de review!

Feliz Navidad

Bars.


End file.
